


【蝙绿】星辰与光

by sloray



Category: Batman (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics), Justice League
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:53:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25313383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sloray/pseuds/sloray
Summary: 二设极多，p52历史与n52历史混合，时间线混乱
Relationships: Hal Jordan/Bruce Wayne, 布鲁斯·韦恩 / 哈尔·乔丹
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 凯尔与甘瑟将哈尔从情感光谱中带回，但似乎并不是全部，哈尔个性的某些方面发生了改变。

首先意识到哈尔·乔丹变化的是闪电侠。

他在一次蝙蝠侠的轮班时跑上瞭望塔，有点忧虑的问他有没有觉得哈尔哪里不对。

那时候绿灯军团似乎终于趋于稳定下来，有时间征召西蒙与杰西卡去总部进行迟来许久的新兵训练，而代替他们回到扇区守卫的是许久未归的哈尔。

但是闪电侠语焉不详，说的不清不楚。蝙蝠为此停下了手里的活计半分钟，转过头来直视对方。对方比划着的胳膊僵在空中，蝙蝠侠甚至可以想象那红色制服下紧蹙的眉头苦恼的表情。最后对方放弃了一般在空中画了个圈“我知道哈尔平时就不太正经……但是这次他回来以后变得……不太一样了。”

闪电侠顿了顿，在蝙蝠没有转开视线之前追问“你们没有发现点什么吗？自从上次一起亚摩卓暴走我就觉得不太对……”

“有跟他聊过了吗？”蝙蝠侠重新转回头面对屏幕，问了一个中规中矩毫不出错的问题，

“我跟他聊过了……但是没有发现明显的什么。但是就是有那么一块。”他的余光看到闪电放下的手臂又抬起来，在空气中画了一个圈。

平心而论巴里·艾伦是个优秀的csi，他擅长寻找蛛丝马迹，而鉴于他是联盟里最了解哈尔·乔丹的人……蝙蝠侠让自己的心思从手上的事情上跑开了一会，顺着闪电的话去思索。

这次他们知道哈尔回来就是在闪电说的那场对付亚魔卓的战斗中，他们事先知道西蒙和杰西卡会离开一段时间去完成他们在军团的训练，会有一个人顶替他们巡视2814扇区。但是直到哈尔一头扎在战场里，他们才知道接替他们俩的人是谁。

哈尔的战斗风格依然摧枯拉朽直截了当，他们付出了高一倍的战损将效率提升了一半迅速的解决了战斗。那是一场短暂高效的战斗，所以除闪电侠以外的其他人没有从哈尔身上感觉到什么不一样是很正常的……

不。

蝙蝠侠在心底推翻自己的推论。他们没能预料到哈尔的到场本身就是不正常的。再上一次他从遥远星空回来的第一件事就是在瞭望塔外亮起一个过明亮的绿灯标志向蝙蝠侠宣告他的回归。

那场战斗之前他回来多久了？从西蒙他们离开的时候就回来了吗？还是更早之前？

蝙蝠侠不自觉的放下了手里的东西停在那思考了一会。然后他意识到身边还有一个人。于是他点点头，用尽量普通的语气回答“我会留意的。”

*

蝙蝠侠确定确实有什么不对劲是在他们下一次的合作中。

他正在从高楼之上坠落，伴随着他头顶上至少5层的钢筋混凝土碎块，等一会当他悲惨的落在地上的时候，那些危险的碎块就会倾述砸在他的身上，当然也有可能更简单一点在那之前就被地上某根裸露的钢筋戳穿肺。

即使在这一瞬间蝙蝠侠依旧平静的寻找可以抛射勾爪的着力点，但是那不存在于一栋倾数崩塌的大楼之内，所以他的结局基本已经注定。

除非一道足够的快的光赶在他落地之前接住他，像是一个气球一样薄的光膜围绕在他身边形成一个光球。在他来得及反应过来之前，下落势头止住，反向加速度提升，光球带着他逆向冲破了头上成吨的碎块来到空中。

而那些足以压死十头大象的危险甚至没能在保护层之上留下一点痕迹。

蝙蝠侠不得不承认，在接住队友这方面，哈尔确实比他的几个后继者要靠谱的多。

他等待着，等待哈尔开腔嘲讽挖苦类似于‘普通人就应该站在安全’位置一类试图惹怒他的言论。而蝙蝠侠即使不用脑子也有十七八种挤兑回去的回答方式。然后他们会向过去一样在通讯频道里针锋相对，甚至在过会的战后会议上拍对方的桌子。

但是对方没有，只是将他平稳的放在地上，漂浮在半空用两个手指在额前比划一下算是个招呼，然后再次投入战场之前。

蝙蝠侠将所有‘意料之中’的对话全部咽回去，看那道绿光奔向一条街外的战场过程中顺手接下一块掉落的广告牌立在路边。

就在这一个瞬间，他发现，这场战斗中，他们的通讯里太过安静了。或许哈尔离开了太久让他们忘记了过去的通讯频道是多么的热闹，但现在，西蒙和杰西卡的对话都要比这片高效快捷的战斗交流聒噪的多。

基于一系列的猜想，蝙蝠侠按下了通讯器，在频道内呼喊“灯侠。”

“什么事。”简洁而清晰的声音在通讯频道向他回复。甚至对方在十秒没有得到回答以后还疑惑的追问“bat？”

这句呼喊其实并没有特别的意义，所以当没有花里胡哨的废话和蔑视权威的挤兑作为回答时，蝙蝠侠有些无着力点承接接下来的对话，所以最后他用了十秒钟思索了回答“去帮钢骨对付玩具大师。”

“收到。”十分成熟而效率并且绝对没有错误的回答，但也相当的没有个人特点。

而哈尔·乔丹本身就是个人特色的代言。

然后他意识到，闪电侠说的是对的。

战斗之后，哈尔也没有在会后总结上跟他拍桌子。

*

即使是蝙蝠侠，也很难以某一种结论来定位哈尔·乔丹，布鲁斯认为这与灯侠过于跌宕起伏的经历有关。

最初他们认识的哈尔并不如他表现出的那么刚硬，闪耀但却不刺眼。人们通常会以第一印象来定位一个人，灯侠与蝙蝠侠的初次遭遇不算友好，伴随着世界末日级的boss带来的紧张，所以如果他们有失平时的水准是可以理解。在正义联盟成立之前，他们都已经单打独斗过很长一段时间，而哈尔·乔丹在绿灯军团内最优秀的评价也绝非虚名。蝙蝠侠花了很长一段时间剥开那团光芒接触到内里的真相。

布鲁斯花了很久理清他并不能明白的现象——哈尔的人格起始于亲眼目睹自己父亲的死亡，而之后家庭的反对，和事业的不顺绝对不会带来的就是自信——所以当他挖的够深的时候，他意识到哈尔确实不像加德纳的锋芒毕露或斯图尔特的硬汉柔情。

哈尔其实是他们中更软的那个，他在联盟里从来不会表现出自己的这些，但是蝙蝠侠总有自己的办法发现这些。这也是为什么他能够同时和巴里·艾伦以及奥利弗·奎恩成为好友。他愿意收起宇宙中最强大的武器与后者来一场公路旅行，也能够在前者回归最艰难的时候帮朋友找回自我。

但是再后来的一系列错误之后重新回归的哈尔却变得张扬起来。那潜藏在光源深处不为人知的隐秘变化让蝙蝠侠不得不推翻了过去的种种结论来建立一个新的档案。

如果说过去哈尔的张扬是一种必要，那么现在那成为了他性格中重要的组成部分。他抛却了过去的一些稳重让更多的直觉接管战斗。

蝙蝠侠将其归咎于一些迫切想要赎罪的自毁心理，或者曾失去过所有一切以后的无所畏惧。克服恐惧必定给他的心里撞上了磐石一样刚硬的保险。但无疑视差怪与幽灵对其带来深远的影响。

而现在这种影响似乎又再一次出现了，蝙蝠侠尚未摸到发生的事情，但是他模糊的感觉到一定发生过什么。哈尔的性格再次有了某些隐秘而深远的变化，似乎从之前的棱角分明再次变的圆滑起来。

这通常是好事，象征着一个人的成长，本应让蝙蝠侠可以松一口气寄期望于今后可以与对方进行【成年人之间稳重的对话】的好事。但是考虑到上一次给对方带来性格变化的那些事情，蝙蝠侠觉得自己最好尽快搞清楚哈尔身上发生的所有事情。

这是只是为了尽早发现问题，为了调整应对策略。

蝙蝠侠想。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 邪恶永恒提及，n52绿灯刊41之后剧情提及，隐晦视差哈提及

在下一次瞭望塔的值班时间，本来是一次排给杰西卡和西蒙的班，但是现在两位绿灯侠不在地球，代替而来的只有一位，于是蝙蝠侠顶替了另一个位置，而他找到了一个绝好的理由。

“一种代替材料，来填补瞭望塔在上一次战损后没能修复的外墙。”蝙蝠侠解释说“需要兼具热传导和转化性能。”瞭望塔上设备所需的发电功率可以供一个落后城镇的日常使用，但它却不能设置一个发电厂作为能源来源，所以如果他们不能在绕到地球背面之前储存足够的太阳能，就不得不面临断电的尴尬了。

“原来你用的是什么材料？”灯侠还老老实实坐在座位上，耐心的听他的要求之后才疑惑的询问。

“来自氪星的材料，和超人的孤独堡垒同样的材料。”蝙蝠侠对此没有遮掩，氪星确实有很多实用又尖端的科技，但是这不代表孤独堡垒的材料是取之不尽的。

哈尔点了点头，算是接受了他的解释。他低下头，一只手撑在下巴上思考，蝙蝠侠以为他至少要问一问灯戒，但是他没有，只是在短暂的思考以后点了点头“我想到了一种更好的材料，告诉我你需要多少。”

这就是为什么，他现在穿着蝙蝠侠的整套装备和哈尔坐在一间偏远的外星球酒吧里，等着他们的卖家来和他们碰头。

“地球位于银河系中心10万光年的悬臂上，而银河系位于编号2814的扇区，所以本质上说，地球才是偏远的地方。”哈尔为他们点了一杯粉色的冒着气泡的可疑液体，在蝙蝠侠露出嫌弃的表情之前将其中一杯塞到他的手里。

“这是什么？”蝙蝠侠心怀戒备的看着那杯外太空的不明液体问。

“康德啤酒。”哈尔坐在他的对面，没有他标志的绿灯制服，而是穿了一件紧身的连体太空衣用罩着的外套兜帽遮住了他大半的脸，而绿色的指环安静的待在中指之上。

“所以这是一种外星酒。”

“我不确定里面有没有含酒精，或者只是喝起来和酒一个味道。”哈尔耸了耸肩，对蝙蝠侠的质疑毫不在意“戒指说它对人体无害。”

蝙蝠侠沉默着没反驳他，某种意义上算是接受了他的说法，但是那不代表他准备喝这杯颜色诡异的东西。

而坐在对面的人感受到了他从没有从自己身上转移的视线，于是他抬起头来递给了对方一个询问的表情。

“为什么不以绿灯的身份交涉。”

“我们在办一件私事，我为什么要用军团的身份？”

因为那会让事情变得更效率。

但是这话没有被说出口，而哈尔只是挥了挥手，像是想如赶苍蝇一样把问题赶到一边“首先这是中立地带，bat，这有自己的规矩。其次，军团缺席了太久，秩序需要慢慢的恢复，而我……是最不合适在这个时间这个地方进行‘秩序’的人。”蝙蝠侠没有错过对方话语里微妙的停顿和转折，这让他联想到了许多之前西蒙提过的，关于哈尔离开军团的只言片语。

然而就在他想要仔细询问关于被整个宇宙通缉的事情的详情的时候，哈尔抬起头，越过他看向他身后的某个位置，并挥了挥手。

蝙蝠侠扭头看到了一个红皮肤和一个蓝皮肤的外星人向他们走过来。

“乔丹，真遗憾看到你还没死。”红皮外星人在拉开椅子坐下来的时候就用一种相当欠揍的语气这么说。

“我也很高兴看到你，特雷普。”哈尔只赏了他一击不咸不淡的白眼，转而用正眼看坐在另一边的蓝皮外星人“你也好，维果。”

“许久不见了，哈尔。”蓝皮肤的外星人——现在叫维果了——看起来有教养的多，对哈尔的问候礼貌的回答。然后他转过头来，对上了蝙蝠侠无声窥探的眼神“这是你军团里的朋友？”

“不……”哈尔看起来颇为头疼的揉了揉额角才回答“这是我在地球上的同盟。”

同盟这个词在一瞬间刺痛了布鲁斯，但是理智又告诉他，哈尔说的没错。

“那么你们现在合伙了？”哈尔在两个人之间挥了挥手。

“可不是吗，风水轮流转啊。”特雷普懒散的靠在椅背上，头枕在两只胳膊之间。但是哈尔并没有理会他的回答，而是看向了另一个人。

直到维果收回了对蝙蝠侠探究的目光转回头和哈尔对视并点了点头“我的家乡已经不在了，我想我是得学会开始新的生活。”

这听起来是一段他们之间的故事，蝙蝠侠无意插嘴，他低着头研究着杯子里气泡的规律，然后听到特雷普的声音再次响起“所以，上次我们分手的时候，你那个毛病解决了？不会再绿光化了？唉！”

这个生造词重新吸引了蝙蝠侠的注意，但是在他抬起头的时候，只看到了绿光手掌从特雷普脑后消散，星星点点的光回归到哈尔的戒指里。

哈尔对刚刚发生的事情毫无表示，面不改色的将话题转向了他们这次来的中心“东西带来了吗？”

“贝塔星最近正戒严呢，乔丹，你真是个会挑麻烦的家伙，搞这批货的出口批条跑断了我的腿。”

“这不是你做非法生意的理由，特雷普。”哈尔对此不为所动，他喝下杯子里最后一口以后站起来，疑似玻璃制杯子的厚重底部落在桌面上发出了咚的一响“我会开给你合适的价格。”

*

回程的路上，哈尔如来的时候一般保持了沉默，他设定好了航线然后规矩的坐在驾驶的位置上，用灯戒搞了一副奇怪的拼图消遣时间。

布鲁斯在座位上冥想了半个小时以后确认对方并不会先开口，于是他不得不屈尊降贵找一个开口的话题“代价是什么？”

“什么？”哈尔没能在第一时间弄明白他的意思，或者他根本心思就没在这个问题上，这只是随口的回答。

“这些材料。”蝙蝠侠看过这些材料了，他们的表面泛着铝箔的光泽，却有金的质感“你用什么交换的？”既然这是一场交易，那么就要遵循最基本的交易法则，以物易物或用等价货币“我会付钱。”

哈尔发出了一声嗤笑“用什么，仅限来地球度假时用的美元？”

这让蝙蝠侠多少有些尴尬，在地球布鲁斯·韦恩是个‘没什么不能用钱摆平的’豪迈主，但是在宇宙里他一无所有。

“别担心那个，军团拿的是高危工资。”哈尔从那块拼图上移开了注意力，那拼图在空气中消散成了星星点点的绿光，然后他伸了个腰，椅子转向蝙蝠侠。

布鲁斯不喜欢对方用这种散漫的语气调侃自己的工作，他防备的将手臂端在胸前。

“这就是你锲而不舍要我带你出来世面的原因？”

“我从不觉得放你一个人出来处理一场交易是个正确的决定。”一方面他的内心舒适于这一刻和他斤斤计较针锋相对的哈尔回来了，但另一部分的他蠢蠢欲动想要打压这股熟悉的气焰。

“我们现在在谈论你的监控名单吗？我知道我榜上有名。”过往的每一次，当涉及到这个话题，哈尔总不能冷静的进行交谈，但是现在他只是挑起一边的眉毛，老实的坐在椅子上，平淡的谈起这个话题“但用一枚黄灯来制衡我？认真的？”

布鲁斯毫不怀疑哈尔从什么地方听说了他不在地球的这些日子发生过什么“只是一个保险装置，事实证明它是有用的。”

“你用它招来了赛尼斯托，幸好那时候赛尼斯托还保有自己的理智。”现在倒是轮到哈尔来教训他了，这可是相当惊奇的事情。

“是你先招来了他。你的自大和招摇。”蝙蝠侠回敬道“而我们在代替你从你的宿敌那里保卫地球。”他不该说这句话，这听起来像是在映射某些事情，某些早已经揭过去的事情。

果不其然，这话在对方的眼睛中掀起了愤怒的火苗“我自己的事情我会处理，黑手或者赛尼斯托，他们都不再是问题。我会亲手解决我的问题，保护我的城市……”

这句话听起来似曾相识，在某些黑暗的日子被重复提起过很多次，让布鲁斯有一瞬间有些惶恐，于是他高声喝止了对方的话。

“乔丹！”

布鲁斯在脱口而出这句话的一瞬间，一种熟悉的感觉击中了他。他迅速的克制自己将要向下说的话，花了几秒钟思考他是从哪里开始被灯侠牵着鼻子走的。

而这戛然而止的呼喝带来的沉默并没有令场面变得尴尬。至少灯侠看起来并不尴尬，他眼中的怒火消散，一只手拄着下巴另一只手有规律的在腿上敲打着，若有所思的看着他。

这逼得布鲁斯也不得不一直直视对方，他们就像是两个赌气的小学生一样相互瞪着眼睛，而灯侠看起来甚至还更游刃有余一些。

最终经过了一分钟的较量，灯侠先移开了视线，他有规律的敲打的手指停了下来，扭头看向面前的虚拟屏幕，点着上面的数据说“你刚刚那一声，很像赛尼斯托。”

有那么一会，布鲁斯没能明白对方这没头没尾的话，但是很快他转过脑筋来。在他们与赛尼斯托仅有的几次交手里，这位绿灯侠最大的敌人确实人前人后一直以姓氏来称呼哈尔，有那么一段时间联盟很担心这会对灯侠的身份造成危机。

“赛尼斯托很欣赏你。”在布鲁斯思索的时候，哈尔并没有让话头断掉，他以一种漫不经心的语气评价“他认为你确实是个可以招募进黄灯军团的人选，这也是为什么他默许你藏匿了一枚戒指。”

而他最想招募的人选是你。

“很遗憾事情不如他所愿。”蝙蝠侠干巴巴的回答。

“嗯哼。”这回哈尔的语气里染上了笑意“我就是这么回答他的‘省省吧，老蝙蝠宁可和小丑相爱也不会加入你的军团’。

“这话有些过分。”布鲁斯在头盔下皱起眉头，他尽量让声音传达出他不喜欢这个比喻。

“所以，你真的可能会加入黄灯？”哈尔这会转过头来，他没带面具的脸上表情一览无余，此刻挑起一边的眉毛，惊奇的问。

“不会，你的这个假设并不成立。”

“好吧……”哈尔若有所思的点了点头，似乎接受了这个回答。

“所以你刚刚说赛尼斯托不再是个问题了，是什么意思？”哈尔看起来已经说完了想说的，但是蝙蝠侠并不想就这么结束话题，直觉告诉他挑起一个新的话题或者等待下一个话题的出现不知需要多少时间。

“我把赛尼斯托连着他的反物质空间炸飞了。”哈尔的手比了一个烟花爆炸的动作“他在短期之内都不会是个问题了。”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 哈尔与灯团10背景

布鲁斯努力的克制住了从椅子上挑起了远离对方的冲动。

那不是哈尔，即使不愿意承认，赛尼斯托对于哈尔来说也是一个相当分量的存在，他是哈尔的导师，宿敌甚至朋友，所以哈尔对他有愤怒怜悯失望欣赏，但绝对不会用如此平淡的语气以问题来评价赛尼斯托。

“你杀了他？”蝙蝠侠不动声色的直视着对方，哈尔一定感受到了，但是他避开了“不会，我都没死，赛尼斯托有视差。”他的回答倒是足够迅速而确定。

这里面包含很多的信息。

蝙蝠侠细细地咀嚼着，最后发现无法忽略掉其中恐怖的部分“你做了什么？”

“我做了该做的事情。”哈尔将面前的虚拟屏幕推到一边，扭过头重新看向他，这次蝙蝠侠能看到他的眼睛里充满了坦然和遗憾“无论赛尼斯托怎么自信，视差依旧影响了他。”

这勉强可以解释一些事情。

蝙蝠侠相信，没有人比哈尔更了解视察怪的可怕之处，也没人比他更不想看到视差魔的回归。

“所以你选择了用一场自杀式爆炸结束一切。”如果蝙蝠侠没有带面罩，哈尔就能看到他绷紧的眼角进而理解他声音里的克制“你在想什么。”

但是哈尔没有看到，所以他也没能抓住那一闪而过的东西，他选择了蝙蝠侠平时最常做的事情，沉默“……”

他们的沉默一直持续到回到瞭望塔。

哈尔将所有的材料搬进瞭望塔，在返回停机舱准备将飞船开走的时候遇到了等候在那的蝙蝠侠。

蝙蝠侠站在停机舱出口开关的地方等着他，摆出的十足架势告诉了他今天无法绕过对方离开这里。

而哈尔从来都是一个接受挑战的人，他走上前，在蝙蝠侠一臂开外的距离站住，，稍微歪了歪头。

“我们需要谈谈。”标准的蝙蝠侠式开场。

但是哈尔举起一只手毫不留情的打断了他“我知道吗，我刚刚想起来，当我在反物质空间爆炸的时候，我确实有一件非常遗憾的事情。”

这个话题成功吸引了蝙蝠侠的注意力，他咽下了原本想说的话，想要等待对方下面的话。

但是对方接下来的举动超过了常规。

哈尔举起的那只手拽住了蝙蝠侠披风在肩膀处接缝的边缘，在他猝不及防的时候拽了一把，他们之间原本一臂的距离不见了，等布鲁斯反应过来的时候，哈尔另一只空出来的手正压在他一边的脸侧，靠近手掌的部分因为蝙蝠侠面罩没有完全罩住而直接贴在他脸上，而哈尔正小心的避开他面罩鼻子部分的棱角，轻柔的吻他。

那是一个对他们来说过于温柔的触感，浅尝辄止，没有用上舌头，但依旧有丝丝若有若无的酒精味道从他紧闭的嘴角渗透进来。

然后，就如同这一切开始的那样毫无征兆，哈尔先分开了，或者说他与依旧僵硬大脑当机的蝙蝠侠主动保持了距离，布鲁斯属于理智的那部分因为处理速度跟不上彻底当即了，但是他人性的那部分保持了最后一点捕捉能力，他看到了哈尔几不可闻的叹息。接着他绕过他按下了舱门开关，回到了他带来的那架飞船之上。

*

蝙蝠侠的那一部分在飞船驶离瞭望塔以后开始恢复运作，他首先想到的是这是灯侠什么见鬼的恶作剧，或许只是为了达到分散他的注意力好溜走的目的。如果他没有注意对方最后的叹息，那么这结论简直顺理成章正确的不能再正确了——那不像是无奈或者疲倦，而更近乎是某种完成的使命感。

他一定要搞清楚灯侠的想法。蝙蝠侠重整思绪，在自己的事件簿前排填了一条。

但是在那之前他要先搞清楚发生了什么。

*

凯尔在一场漫长的跨越星系的旅行以后终于回到自己位于纽约的家里的时候，在心里许下了两个愿望。第一，不要催稿，第二不要有任何超级英雄相关的事情。

而这美梦在短短的两个小时之内全被打破了。

凯尔在接到了他的责编深夜打来的尖叫电话之后瞪着眼睛看着轻车熟路摸了把椅子不知道坐在角落多久的巨大阴影，希望自己的眼神里传来足够多的怒火能够伤害到这块实体阴影。

凯尔在心里掂量了一下逐客出门的可能性，然后认命的将脚挪下床，坐直在床边，顺手抓了一把自己睡乱的头发尽量让自己不那么暴躁的开口“有什么能为你效劳？”

“哈尔·乔丹身上发生了什么？”阴影先生操着一贯粗暴的口气，直接的进入了话题，毫无半夜翻墙入室私闯民宅恐吓普通民众的愧疚感。

于是凯尔翻了一个大大的白眼，用不那么客气的语气回答“我已经一个月没见过他了，你为什么不直接问他？他不是回地球了吗？”

“他不会告诉我。”

“我也有一个月没见过他了，上次我们见面也是匆匆忙忙，所以你问错人了，蝙蝠。我没有最新资讯。”

“我不需要最新资讯。”难得蝙蝠侠还坐在位置上，耐着性子用‘友好’的语气回答他“我需要知道乔丹绿光化的细节。”

“……”凯尔愣了一下，而这表情足够让蝙蝠侠明白自己找对了。

凯尔的表情变得严肃起来“他又发生了这种情况？”

“不。”

“那你是怎么……哦。”凯尔顿了一下，然后迅速反应过来对方的问话其实是在诈他，于是他再次抓了一把他支楞巴翘的头发，烦恼的于自己愚蠢的反应带来的麻烦“你为什么不直接问他？如果他不想让你知道，那我也不应该告诉你。”特别是哈尔曾交代他不要跟任何人提起。

“我需要知道所有联盟成员的情况，好制定对应的策略帮助或提防突发事件。”

一个非常蝙蝠侠的答案。

“那你是打算提防还是帮助？”凯尔反应很快的反问他。

直视凯尔的眼睛并不该是件难事，但是蝙蝠侠不应该有一种倾向，所以他选择了沉默，于是凯尔在几秒后没有得到回答无奈的挥了挥手“那不会危害地球或者联盟，所以回去吧，或者等哈尔自己告诉你们。”

蝙蝠侠抱起了手臂，他该对一切诸如此类的保证言论发出质疑，但是他的话语或许不如想象中那么公正“那么对于他个人会是危害？”

“……”

“你们有确切的手段来预防或者解决？”

“……”

在凯尔长久的沉默中，蝙蝠侠看到了松动，他依旧等待在那里，等待防御松懈的那一瞬间。最后凯尔瞥了一眼落在床头柜的小盘子里的绿灯指环，重重的吐了口气“一个多月以前，甘瑟和赛德呼唤我……他们曾是军团的两位守护者……”

“我知道甘瑟是谁。”蝙蝠侠直接打断了他的解释。

“好吧。他们给了我一枚绿灯戒指，告诉我这是哈尔。一开始我不相信，但是我用白灯的力量去试探了一下然后明白他们说的是对的。

“甘瑟说这是哈尔留在现实的最后一部分，他的大部分回归了光谱……然后我用白灯的力量将他拉回来了。”他在回忆的时候没有意识到空气过于安静了，蝙蝠侠连呼吸声都不存在“我没亲眼见过他的绿光化，但我把他拉回，从纯正的绿色能量到实体。然后他告诉我了一些他离开军团以后发生的事情。”

等凯尔说完，蝙蝠侠才再次开口，问题听起来经过字斟句酌“为什么人类会能量化？这有什么先例吗？”

“没有……”凯尔摇了摇头“但哈尔的意志，甘瑟说他的那一部分要比灯团的能源还纯净，或许是卡隆那的手套促进了这种……进化。”

“而这种转化会带来什么变化？”

“不知道，我们没有先例……但是，应该没有。”凯尔想了想，作为离子鲨的曾经宿主专业的给出了一些猜测“那可能会让你的思维更广……但绿色能量本身不会影响人的思维……他位于光谱的中心，所以守护者选择它作为能源。”凯尔摇了摇头将其他一些在作为离子鲨与视差怪宿主时候的回忆赶回脑子深处“为什么这么问？”

但是当他抬起头看向那个角落，已经人去楼空。


	4. Chapter 4

布鲁斯并不是从未察觉到哈尔对他的好感，但是蝙蝠侠有可以说上三天三夜的理由，他与灯侠发展关系会导致怎样严重的后果。而维持现状并没有改变他们在联盟里的关系和相左的意见。灯侠本人也从未真正的对他提起过这件事，甚至是上一次他们击退达克赛德的那场战役里也没有。所以通常的情况下他并未正面去思考过。

就连蝙蝠侠也不得不承认，在这件事上，哈尔处理的‘相当专业’。

但现在并不是他想这些的合适时机。

如果你被一个人掐着脖子怼在墙上，走神绝对不是一个好的主意。因为现在布鲁斯就感觉到压迫自己气管的那只手危险的收紧了。

*

事情只是发生在十分钟之前。

他进入瞭望塔的时候还没有察觉到任何不对，警报没有响起，现在处于美国时间的深夜，亚瑟在亚特兰蒂斯处理事务，他们从没给还在早睡早起年纪的沙赞排过夜班，钢骨也许还在线，但他应该正和原本应该当班的超人在地球另一面的首尔救灾。

这也是他被呼唤上瞭望塔替班的原因。

甚至当他在半开门的控制室里看到哈尔的身影的时候都没觉得不对，哈尔正坐在椅子上，两只脚搭在控制台面板的边缘，翘着两条椅子腿保持着危险的平衡——他可能是来找绿箭聊天的……

但马上他推翻了自己的想法——即使灯侠没有收到联盟的通讯呼唤，奥利也不可能不告诉他地球另一边现在发生的事情，换句话说他无论如何也不该在此时待在瞭望塔。在他意识到之前，他的脚步在控制室门前停了下来。

然后他看清了哈尔斑白的鬓角。

对方也感觉到了他的到来，或许对方一早就感觉到了，但直到感觉到他的犹豫才转过头来。蝙蝠侠警惕的看到了控制台后面伸出的半截手，而当他收回视线的时候正撞上了被面具遮挡的眼睛透出的白翳。

哈尔露出的微笑在蝙蝠侠眼里缓慢而从容，但那锋利的牙齿一览无余。在他暴起之前他只来得及按下瞭望塔的紧急封闭系统。能量场和一厘米厚的合金门将整个瞭望塔锁死，传输通道关闭，警报已经发出，但是布鲁斯不确定自己能不能支撑到其他同伴的赶来，而如果来得及，如何突破这层防御再打败视差魔又是另一个问题。

“哈尔……别。”蝙蝠侠现在被掐着脖子拎在离地一米高的墙边，他浪费了自己肺里并不多的氧气，但却连一句完整的话都说不清楚。他的余光边缘开始模糊，但是依旧可以瞥到奥利躺在那里，昏迷着，血迹蹭在地板上。

放在他脖颈的手松了松，给了他呼吸的空间。

“叫我视差魔。别什么，布鲁斯？”

蝙蝠侠看向对方面具覆盖的脸，惊奇的发现对方颇有耐心的真的做出了一副洗耳恭听的态度。

这很讽刺，他们在哈尔整个视差魔时期从来没有认真的有耐心的对话，视差魔总忙于寻找破坏现有世界的办法，而他总在思考阻拦对方的方法。

“别做让你自己后悔的事情。这不是你自己。”现在联盟都知道附在他身上的东西才是真正的祸首。

视差魔为此露出了一个近乎微笑的表情，包含着所有惊悚元素，如同一把利刃刺伤布鲁斯“你们阻止了我重建我的城市。”他向前，缩短着他们之间的距离，到达了一个

过于亲密的位置。

布鲁斯能感觉到他们的鼻尖相对，感觉到对方的呼吸落在自己的脸上，但对方冷漠倨傲的神色破坏了他们之间看似暧昧的氛围。

“但是我不介意了。”视差魔略有沙哑的声音在蝙蝠侠耳边响起“我看到海滨城回来了。”

蝙蝠侠一边惊讶于自己从开始就没有认为这是他们的哈尔，一边试图从对方的话语里分析出情报：他说正义联盟阻止他重建海滨城，这至少是一个还没尝试重建宇宙的视差魔。而他来自哪？平行宇宙？过去的时间线？

视差再次缩短了他们的距离，现在他们几乎就要合上他们之间最后的那点距离了。但是无论这个哈尔想要做什么，他都没法继续下去。

首先是来自瞭望塔之外的震撼，那应该来自超人。但并没有造成损害，瞭望塔的设计之初是考虑过承受核爆级别的威力的，而他刚刚启动了最高防御机制，夹有铅板的墙壁甚至会阻挡超人的视线——这是个失败的设计，蝙蝠侠默默在心底记下一笔。

紧接着又是一下震天撼地，就连视差魔也为之侧目，他像是感觉到了什么，扭头看向墙壁的另一端，甚至手上的力道也消去了。布鲁斯趁机落地，翻滚到奥利的身边检查，当他发现绿箭只是昏迷但呼吸还稳定有力时，不由得松了口气。

视差魔并没有理会他的这些小动作，他依旧看着那面墙壁，震撼来源的方向。

蝙蝠侠也不由得随着他的视线看过去。有那么几秒，震感停止了，似乎瞭望塔之外的人停止了动作，接下来让蝙蝠侠诧异的事情发生了。从那面缓慢的渗透进光，不像是被打碎的墙壁裂缝渗透的光，而像是墙壁本身在发光。

马上他意识到这是闪电侠在穿透墙壁时惯用的招数——但这不可能，闪电无法在宇宙空间如此活动——而那光是绿色的。

直到光的大部分穿透墙面进入室内，他意识到那是个人——字面意义上的由绿光组成的哈尔，他甚至能透过那半透明的身体看到他身后的墙壁。

“哈尔·乔丹。”视差魔的神情从冷漠和蔑视变得认真。

而绿光组成的人形平淡的回答“视差魔。”

*

过去的哈尔绝无可能与视差时期的自己一战，但现在一切超过了布鲁斯的情报，他们冲对方相互投掷具陷化产物，在哈尔完美的接下了视差投射的巨龙用缰绳和闸刀将其斩首以后，他巨大化的拳头砸在对方的脸上，冷声问“重复海滨城一战？”这又是一件蝙蝠侠需要去了解的事情。

布鲁斯没看到视差的表情，因为他正忙于将瞭望塔的紧急封闭系统关掉，但是当超人在下一秒冲进来的时候，视差魔具现出的锁链迅速拦截了超人，他将他甩在墙上，并迅速的判断了局势对自己不利而离开。

哈尔，他们的哈尔想要追出去，但是蝙蝠侠不能放任他就这么走出瞭望塔。他在他的身后，用蝙蝠侠特有的冷静压制的声音命令“停下来，灯侠。”

哈尔没有听他的，他向进来的那面墙飞去，想要再次用最简洁的方式穿墙出去。但是蝙蝠侠跳到了他面前，一只手平举在他面前，再次重复“停下来，哈尔。”

绿光构造的人撞在他的手掌中，但他没有感觉到任何触感，但这让那人停了下来，他直视着布鲁斯，疑惑地问“谁是哈尔？”


	5. Chapter 5

“谁是哈尔？”

哈尔经常语出惊人，但能让蝙蝠侠没法回答的话里做个排行，刚刚这一句绝对超越他们初见的那次荣登榜首。

而布鲁斯清晰的看到的哈尔眼中的迷茫则让他感到无措。

即使伸出手，但他的手掌感觉不到任何实体，这是一个简单的道理，你不能妄图抓住一束光。

“集中注意力，哈尔。”他只能这么说，这句话大概是他们相遇以来他说过的最多的一句，所以在这种情况下几乎是下意识脱口，就像过往一样他期望于哈尔能专注于眼前，然后他迅速的想起了与凯尔的谈话。

【绿色能量本身不会影响人的思维……他位于光谱的中心，所以守护者选择它作为能源。】

他的意思是意志之力更为中庸，不带有感情的左右。

布鲁斯忽然就明白了。所以离子鲨附身不会给宿主带来任何影响，但绿光化不是这样，它在某种程度上消弱了本体的其他情感。

幸运的是对方因他这句话有了反应，从哈尔的表情里他能感觉到他的话在被对方咀嚼回忆最后拼凑出某些回忆，茫然变成了恍然然后是确定“哈尔·乔丹，我是哈尔·乔丹。”

光从中心向外消褪，重新凝聚成实体，最后收拢回到他中指的戒指里。哈尔从悬在空中落下，像是接受不了突如其来的重力影响，单膝跪在地上发出重重的一声，他的一只手按在太阳穴，从紧绷的嘴角和半眯眼睛，布鲁斯能判断出他的痛苦，但灯侠的制服没有瓦解。

蝙蝠侠站在原地，看着哈尔挣扎着自己站稳，用他没有意识到的紧绷的口气说“去医疗室，灯侠。”

“我没事了。”哈尔拒绝了他的提议，似乎争分夺秒的想要再去追赶视差魔“我们不能放任他在外面游荡。”

但是蝙蝠侠再次走到他眼前，挡住了他向宇宙眺望的视线，重复自己的观点：“你刚刚进行了一次质能转化，没人能确定这会带来什么……”

“这不是第一次了。”哈尔打断了他的话，顿了一下以后挥了挥手转移了话题“我保证没有什么副作用，我能控制它。”

“你不能，你刚刚已经迷失自我了。”蝙蝠侠无情的揭穿了他“下次身边没人能帮你时怎么办？”

“……”哈尔没有回答他这个问题，或者是无法回答，他抿紧的嘴角和抱在胸前的手臂体现出了抗拒和不悦。

他们的气氛又变成了过去那样的剑拔弩张，蝙蝠侠在等待一个爆发点，让他们之间能争吵相互指责并且把问题摊开的时机。

但超人介入了他们其中破坏了这个临界点，他悄无声息的将奥利送去了医疗室然后返回这里，漂浮在他们中间阻挡了他们相互的瞪视“哈尔，听蝙蝠的，我们不会放任朋友在这种情况去宇宙游荡。”在哈尔来得及反驳之前，他又补充“戴安娜会揍我的鼻子，奥利绝对需要你在他醒过来第一时间解释。”绿箭的名字让哈尔迟疑了，而超人作为新闻工作者的直觉准确的抓住了他的犹豫再接再励“我也不想听闪电侠用神速力骂人。”

最后这句让人莞尔，哈尔的嘴角不再紧绷，而是露出了一个愉快的弧度“巴里不会骂人。”他的身形已经随着超人向医疗室的方向去。

“他当然不会，但是他用神速力的时候，也没人听得懂他究竟在说什么。”超人保持着温和轻快的语气回答，用一只手推着他确保他向医疗室行进。

布鲁斯没在说话，他默许超人接手了这件事，并没有因为他突然打断自己的计划而生气，这或许不是一个合适让哈尔爆发的时刻，他们尚不知道哈尔不稳定的情绪会不会影响这种转化。

他检讨着自己刚刚的冲动，看着超人搭在哈尔背后的那只手臂，然后他惊讶于他希望那是他自己的手。

他希望能感受到手掌下具有实体的温热躯体。

*

他们在那之后什么都没有检查出来，或者正如哈尔所说的那样，这种质能转变并不会带来什么身体上的问题。

但蝙蝠侠依然对此存疑。

他应该再找灯侠做一次更为系统的检查，或许应该请琼恩帮忙。

布鲁斯在一场军方晚宴上开着小差想。这场晚宴无聊的让人无法不打瞌睡，感谢他多年维护的不甚靠谱的名声，除了最开始的敷衍，这些军方的老将军就再也不愿意跟他多做交流，这让他难得在宴会上能有闲暇的时间。

他觉得他可以早一点从这里退场。

*

吉姆在好不容易哄孩子们睡觉以后，听从妻子的话去阳台取回晾干的衣服的时候，绝对没有想到他的阳台上蹲着一只巨大的蝙蝠。

这整个就像一个惊悚故事，吉姆确确实实被吓到了，蝙蝠侠做好了准备制止任何可能惊动其他人的巨响，幸运的是吉姆抑制住了这种冲动。他后退了两步站在阳台另一角蝙蝠侠最远的地方，并将手搭在门把上，然后才小心翼翼的询问“你是……”

“蝙蝠侠。”

“是的，我知道，但是你不是……该在哥谭。”吉姆对此疑惑，但是并不过于吃惊，这可能源自于哈尔曾和他讲过一些联盟的事情。这不是好事，但是在现在却省却了一些交谈的麻烦“我在找灯侠。”

“哈尔？”吉姆自知失言的顿了一下，然后才说“他一周前回来过一次，他有什么麻烦？”

蝙蝠侠的出现确实吓到了，尽管他从哈尔那知道过很多，也确实见过哈尔一些朋友，但是从没人以联盟的身份找过他，无论曾经发生过什么事情。

“他没有。”蝙蝠侠干巴巴的解释并不能完全的打消对方的惶恐，而这也让他难得的一时语塞“一些私人事务。”

但是马上他揭过了这个话题“你说回来过一次。”

“没错，我们前不久见过……以哈尔离开的频率来说的前不久。”

“任何联系手段？”

这个问题让吉姆面色古怪，介于发笑和无奈之间，过了一小会他摇了摇头“从来都是他联系我们。”

这是某种防御手段，为了家人也为了灯侠本身，不仅降低了家人被利用的可能，也让灯侠在外出时少一些羁绊。

少一些羁绊。

蝙蝠侠掂量着这个想法在当下蕴含的讽刺意味。

而这同时意味着他需要找其他的突破口。

“他走之前说，他不会有事。”在他转身离开时吉姆突然出声，他微微回头能看到他扶了一下眼镜，对他苦笑“我们都知道这是谎言，在我们看不见的地方他的经历永远与‘没事’无缘，我不知道发生过什么，但我们是兄弟，我能感觉到。”


	6. Chapter 6

现在，蝙蝠侠确定，哈尔并没在地球了。并且根据他家人的说法，即使他归来以后也并没有在地球常驻。寻找一个在2814扇区游荡的绿灯的难度直线上升了。

但所幸蝙蝠侠总有办法。

自海滨城重建以后，哈尔在戒指上留下了一个后门，以便海滨城发生任何事情的时候能够及时获得消息。蝙蝠侠不是很清楚灯戒运作的原理，但他确实可以利用这个来快速联系哈尔。

他说服自己，这绝对不是打击报复对方曾在哥谭上空干出的那些事。

蝙蝠灯在海滨城上空亮了不足十分钟，蝙蝠侠遍看到绿光从天边滑过直奔海滨城，须臾之际就停在他的面前。

“蝙蝠侠。”灯侠漂浮在他头顶，灯戒在他胸前投影出一个立体的绿灯军团标志，用着语气平淡的陈述句却透漏着一丝疑惑“你该在哥谭。”

灯侠的戒指在海滨城留着一个优先识别异常情况的信号，而在海滨城上空投影的蝙蝠灯？绝对是一个异常信号。

“我在找你。”蝙蝠侠站在临时征用的探照灯旁，在哈尔到来的第一时间便关了灯，此刻他融于黑影之中，在灯侠提高光亮照耀他的时候，他已经重新披上披风“调低你的亮度，灯侠。”

哈尔并没有听他的，于此相反，他慢慢下降，最后降落到距离蝙蝠侠只有两步远的距离，看着置身于过于明亮的绿光中有些不悦的抿紧嘴角的人“什么？”

“我需要你再做一次体质检查，全面的。”蝙蝠侠说出了他的来意。

灯侠终于调暗了光线，他带着灯戒的手放下来抱在胸前，充满了抗拒“上次的检查有什么问题？”

“没有。”蝙蝠侠如实回答，并在对方准备开口之前举起手抢白“但我们都知道，并不是没有问题。”

哈尔看起来对他的固执相当无奈，他绷紧的肩膀微微塌下来，叹了口气“你为什么就不能承认我说的是对的？我确实能控制这种变化，我锻造这枚戒指，就是为了控制它。”他将带着灯戒的手握成拳举起来，让蝙蝠侠更清晰的看到他中指的那枚戒指。

“这种转化影响了你。你在瞭望塔时已经不记得自己是谁。”蝙蝠侠一阵见血的指出了关键，他将他的猜想抛出来“你回到了守卫的扇区，却不在自己的星球巡逻，也不居住在自己的城市，杰西卡和西蒙都比你做得好。”

“一定要我提醒你，2814扇区很大，而最近我很忙。杰西卡和西蒙有时间待在地球是因为大部分的扇区其他问题都是其他灯侠在代劳。”哈尔顿了顿，他歪着头想了想以后反问“你在暗示我不能信任联盟在我不在时可以处理好地球的一切事情？”

“……”这就是为什么他们总能争吵，蝙蝠侠相当痛恨哈尔的这种可怕直觉，他总能在他的一句话里挑出并非重点但是非常致命的一点，迅速的拐偏话题。

哈尔等了半分钟，确信蝙蝠侠并不会接过这个话头了以后，准备结束闲聊“如果你没什么其他的事情……”

“一个问题。”但是他的期望被打破了“在停机舱，为什么要那么做。”

蝙蝠侠说的语焉不详，但是哈尔确确实实的明白对方在指代什么。他重新抬头看向对方，因为调低了亮度，对方的一半身影融入了背后的黑夜之中，看起来依旧是硬冷不近人情的那只蝙蝠，这让他叹了口气“那没什么。”

他的回答让蝙蝠侠向前踏了一步，这让他们之间的距离进入了一个危险范围，布鲁斯可以看到对方的表情介于‘这一天终于到来’和‘你为什么还记得’的矛盾中，于是他追问“你不能在对一个同……”他咬住了‘同僚’这个词“朋友以后，对他说这没什么。”

“朋友。”哈尔做了一个古怪的表情，重复这个让布鲁斯感觉到有点尴尬的词，索性蝙蝠侠的头盔足够严实的包裹了他的脸让他不那么容易被轻易看透。

“你说你在反物质空间爆炸的时候，有一件非常遗憾的事情。”他看着灯侠面具挡住的眼睛，试着将话题带入他的节奏“我假设你当时对我做的就是你的‘遗憾’。”

他保持着逼问的姿态其实起到了一点作用，片刻哈尔向后退开半步，举起双手做了个投降的姿势“好吧，你说的没错。”让蝙蝠侠惊讶的是对方如此痛快的承认了这点“我那时候确实遗憾没能试着跟你进一步的交流……但是当我在停机舱那么做的时候，我没有之前的那种渴望了……所以我想这已经不是问题了，不用担心这会对我们之间的关系作出任何改变。”

哈尔说完这话的时候人已经飘离地面准备离开“所以，如果没什么别的问题，我还有其他事情要忙。”

蝙蝠侠比他反应更快的抓住了他的手腕阻止了他的离开。

哈尔惊讶的看着拽住他的那只手，隔着他的制服和蝙蝠侠的手套他都能感觉到那只手的力道挤压自己的腕骨。

“你不能在做过那样的事以后，单方面说那不是一个问题。”蝙蝠侠回答的一字一句可以说是咬牙切齿。


	7. Chapter 7

感谢阿尔弗雷德的专业素养，他对于灯侠出现在蝙蝠洞接受良好，并且对他收拾一间空房的命令毫无疑问的迅速执行。

现在蝙蝠洞只有他们两个人了，蝙蝠侠花了一点时间从他的器械库里翻出那件被遗忘了有一阵子的测试机。那是一台高级测谎仪，用来分析被测试者在提问时的情感波动的，琼恩有帮他提一些意见，不过他并没怎么在这件东西上上心，所以这东西并没有真正的走出蝙蝠洞投入使用过。

讽刺的是，现在他要在对付敌人之前先用它测试队友了。

他将仪器佩戴在头盔之外，调整好角度和参数，扭头去找另一个人。

哈尔在蝙蝠洞的二楼，那里的一排玻璃柜里陈列着很多东西。

蝙蝠侠短暂思考了一下决定从最简单也最直接的问题问“说说你对卡罗尔·费里斯的感觉。”

“我和卡罗尔已经分手了，确切的说是她甩了我。彻底的。”哈尔回答这话时并没有回头，似乎对玻璃展柜里淘汰的旧式蝙蝠战衣发生了兴趣，贴近展柜仔细的观察“但我们仍然是最好的朋友。”

仪器探测出的平淡情绪和他的语气一样。

“说说你弟弟？”

“你说了，那是我弟弟，我唯一还在世的亲人。”现在情绪线产生了波动。

“军团？”

“我的责任，工作，归属……”这次他沉默了一下“我愿意为之献出一切的存在。”

“那海滨城呢？”这不是问题的正确顺序，但是听到哈尔上面的回答，布鲁斯忍不住想要询问。

“……”这回哈尔没有马上回答，他转过头来，看向他的方向“我知道这个，他们在军队里也测试过类似的，你的下一个问题是，如果海滨城和军团同时出了事我要选哪个吗？”

“就只是回答我。”

蝙蝠侠的回避显然不能让哈尔满意，他从二楼飘下来，落在他的面前不远处“我的回答让你不满意了吗？”

布鲁斯克制了被戳中想法而想要下意识反驳的冲动“这只是测试，我不会对你的回答做任何评价。”

“……”哈尔打量了他几秒，最终选择了相信他，他拉过旁边的一把椅子坐在蝙蝠侠对面“我猜我们要完整进行测试需要好好坐下来。”

蝙蝠侠身后的屏幕亮光正好可以照亮哈尔的脸，布鲁斯审视着对方，看着他未曾染白的鬓角和依旧年轻的脸，处于心底里某种不明的原因，他如此说“……我不会问那个问题……海滨城和军团的选择。”

在哈尔疑惑的挑起一边的眉毛的时候，他迅速调整了思绪，继续被打断的问题，这个问题几乎涵盖了哈尔周围所有他可能关心的事物，直到他问出“赛尼斯托。”

“……”这回沉默比之前都要久，哈尔拄着下巴沉吟了很久以后才回答“朋友……至少我们都这么认同。”

赛尼斯托在哈尔的绿灯生涯里占有相当重要的分量。蝙蝠侠能理解，他曾是哈尔的导师，最致命的敌人，恐惧的领袖，他们的理念背道而驰又在某些时候合作无间。但布鲁斯不能接受的是，他曾一手促成哈尔的众叛亲离，也曾将他多次推向死亡边缘，而最终哈尔对他的定义依旧是朋友。

而上次哈尔还说他们只是同僚。这就是为什么他会在赛尼斯托被哈尔定义为朋友时感觉不适，那并非对赛尼斯托的不满，而是某种更私人的情绪，是嫉妒。

“就是这些。”突然而来的意识让蝙蝠侠感觉到有点尴尬，所以他将探测器摘下来，打发对方离开。

“就这些？这些问题能测试出什么？”

“我需要进一步的分析。”蝙蝠侠忙于将仪器里的数据导入计算机之中而没有注意到对方已经站到了他身后，一只手撑着他的椅背看着屏幕上显示的通过监控反应的哥谭大街小巷的动态“你真是个控制狂。”

蝙蝠侠忽略了对方后面那句话“我需要对数据做进一步分析才能得到结果，而在这期间，你就住在这。”

“住在这？”

即使不抬头他也能感觉到对方戏谑的表情，而他在哈尔任何可能过火的玩笑出口之前快速的打断了他“阿尔弗雷德给你准备了房间。”他想了想又详细的补充，以免任何可能发展出的歧义“你的任何工作，宇宙联盟私人的，都没有收到限制，只是……当你结束以后，回到这里。”

“你知道，这不是联盟的事情，我不一定非的听你的。”哈尔的声音听起来相当漫不经心毫不认真，他甚至还打了个哈欠“但我现在急需一张床。”

蝙蝠侠抽空抬头看了一眼像蝙蝠洞电梯摸过去的人，哈尔已经褪下了绿灯戒指，显露出制服之下的T恤和单裤，这在已经入秋的哥谭显得过于单薄了，他甚至看到对方打了个哆嗦，这让他忍不住多说了一句“让阿尔弗雷德给你找件外套。”

“……”对方的脚步停了下来，并且转过头来，在布鲁斯还没有意识到发生了什么的时候大惊小怪——语气里掺杂了过多的热情——“你知道你从刚刚开始就表现的像是个丈夫终于回家的妻子吗？”


	8. Chapter 8

自哈尔住在韦恩宅以后，布鲁斯才对绿灯的繁忙有了充分的体会。

在他们组建联盟的后不久，地球已经有了三位灯侠，通常在联盟需要的时候他们中的至少一位会保证支援，这很容易让人忽略其他的灯侠在宇宙中漫长的未归期。而就最近的西蒙和杰西卡来说，或许真如哈尔所说考虑到他们新手程度，军团自有老手接管了扇区以内其他的工作。

在接下来的几天里，无论在白天的工作还是夜晚的巡逻之后，他都没有和哈尔碰过头。不是他起床时被告知对方已经于清晨离开，就是在夜巡以后发现对方尚未归还。

终于在某一天的凌晨过后的时间，打发自己的老管家去休息又发现咖啡杯空了的不得不恼怒的从蝙蝠洞爬出来的布鲁斯在厨房偶遇了正在煮麦片的哈尔。后者踢着拖鞋和松垮的T恤，倚在料理台一边等麦片煮沸一边游览着灯戒投影出的资料，并没有在第一时间注意到他的到来。

布鲁斯不得不站在厨房门口轻咳一声弄点动静出来，哈尔终于意识到他的存在，迟缓的转过头，对上他的眼睛有一瞬间疲态尽显，但下一秒哈尔眨了眨眼睛恢复了精神，对他打招呼“嗨。”

“嗨。”布鲁斯踏进厨房，又觉得这样单调的招呼有些尴尬，于是他举起了咖啡杯解释说“我来弄一杯咖啡。”

哈尔从流理台边让开，让布鲁斯洗刷杯子。他无意间瞥了一眼从杯中倒出的残留液体，然后怀疑的看向洗杯子的人“你确定这个杯子里曾经装了咖啡？”

“……”被问的人没有马上回复，而是狠狠的白了他一眼，但意识到这并没有产生威慑以后挫败的叹了口气承认“那曾经是可可。”

“我认为阿福的意思绝对是‘老爷，我希望你喝完这杯可可以后能像个听话的孩子一样上床去睡觉’。”哈尔惟妙惟肖的模仿着老管家慢条斯理但暗含讽刺的语气。

好吧，看来哈尔在他毫不知情的情况下已经把他可敬的管家变成了‘阿福’。

布鲁斯觉得他不应该对此太过惊讶，这就是哈尔·乔丹无论做了总会被原谅的可怕魔力。但在这一刻他还是感觉自己在家里的权威受到了挑战，但是迫于对老管家的敬畏，他最终选择了拒绝和对方争论，扭头去寻找自己需要的东西。但在经过一番橱柜的仔细搜寻以后，他尴尬的发现自己并不知道咖啡豆存放的位置。

厨房里的另一个人显然发现了他的窘迫。布鲁斯听到来自身后的一声轻笑，然后是液体倾倒的声音，一股混合着牛奶味的麦香在厨房弥漫开。他转过身，视线正撞上对方嘴上一圈还未擦干的奶白色。

哈尔注意到了他的视线，于是扬了扬刚刚喝了一口的杯子开口询问“麦片？”

布鲁斯花了几乎全部的意志力将视线转移开，原本准备好的拒绝在没有注意的情况下悄然消失，燕麦的香气在布鲁斯的味觉里钻来钻去忽然就从可以忍受变成了想要尝试的味道。于是他点了点头，接受了对方的好意。

“这几天我都没看到你。”布鲁斯尝了一点点麦片，决定告诉阿尔弗雷德下次继续买这个口味。

“忙于工作。”这一刻他们就像是一个宿舍里的好哥们，哈尔倚在冰箱边挥了挥带着戒指的那只手，让布鲁斯想起他进厨房之前对方正面对的满屏报告“你可以用联盟的通讯联络我，我一直开着频道。”

“我以私人事务找你，为什么要用联盟的公共频道？”一定是这该死的麦片作怪，布鲁斯的回答几乎没经过大脑思考。然后哈尔迷之沉默的几秒钟里，他才缓慢的意识到自己在说什么。

“你现在把……这列为私人事务。”哈尔迅速的抓住了这句话背后的关键含义，用十分肯定不需要征求他肯定的语气。

“……”布鲁斯现在则想要咬掉自己的舌头或者请命运博士将之前一分钟内的对话全都抹掉。

在沉默近半分钟以后，哈尔僵硬的举起手做了个投降的姿势“我是不是又触到‘蝙蝠侠的某种不可告人的安全底线’了？”

“没有什么是不可告人的。”

“对，你只是不想告诉我们。”哈尔点头附和但语气却不怎么真挚“比如你那对付联盟叛变的1001个备用方案。”

布鲁斯阴沉下脸，他不怎么喜欢这个对话的走向和哈尔的措辞“这是必要的用来应对……”

“嘿，我没说这是不对的好吗。”哈尔迅速的截断了他的话题“我只是说有些方案听起来蠢爆了。”

布鲁斯知道他在说什么，这个话题他们在从宇宙归来的路上提起过一次。而让他不愿意承认的是，事实证明哈尔的说法并没错。

“或者你应该适当扩展信任圈。”

布鲁斯不想回答这个问题，他挥了挥手试图将话题带离“我假设你在这个时间出现在这里是因为还没休息，我很好奇你在宇宙的工作状态是什么样。”他自己能在做蝙蝠侠的同时维持自己的商业帝国是依赖自己拥有的强大团队，但哈尔在仅凭一个人维系一个扇区各大星系之间的安定。

“就那样。”哈尔看起来心情不错，在这场对话里他到现在还没有挤兑挖苦布鲁斯——布鲁斯尽量不去思考这是否因为他情感缺失的那一部分——哈尔的手在半空画了半个圈“永远都有的纷争，一团糟的事情，你得从中找到那些线头一点点理清。”

哈尔的语气没有在抱怨，更像是一种习以为常。而就布鲁斯所知，绿灯军团的制度有过几次变化，是从过去的扇区单人变成了如今的双人搭档。

这么想，哈尔过去的生活一团糟简直是太正常了。

布鲁斯想着久远过去的时光里哈尔三不五时对守护者的抱怨，觉得自己挑起了一个不太高明的话题，而现在他只能略显僵硬的做陈词总结“你该去睡觉。”

“我以为你找我有事。”哈尔挑起一边眉毛，疑惑的问。

布鲁斯下意识看了一眼墙上的时钟，时间显示现在已经是凌晨三点以后的时间了“不一定非要现在，换个时间也可以，现在去休息。”

哈尔一定是真的累了，他打了个哈欠，毫无挣扎的点头同意了布鲁斯的提议并在转头离开前对他挥了挥手“晚安，布鲁斯，你最好也在阿福发现之前赶紧溜上床。”

现在厨房里就只剩下布鲁斯了，他听着对方消失在走廊里的拖鞋拖沓的声音，低头看着杯子里还剩下一半牛奶麦片和坚果的混合物，一种没来由的困倦突然席卷而来，他活动了一下因为坐太久而僵硬的脖子决定今晚的工作先到此为止。


End file.
